


All to Myself

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Jaskier is not a jealous person. It doesn’t upset him to see you conversing with the locals, it doesn’t frustrate him when Geralt can get a hearty laugh out of you, it doesn’t even irritate him when Roach and Pegasus seem eager for your company. No he’s not jealous, not at all.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 36





	All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is wearing a dress, otherwise no pronouns
> 
> Warnings: Swearing; Slight angst but then a whole load of fluff
> 
> Prompt: “I’m not sorry. You wanna know why? It’s because I want you, and I want you all to myself.” From desperate starters https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/611155385356861440/desperate-starters-01-will-you-just-stop-and

The water was cold as it flowed past your legs, offering slight relief to the humid air. You heard Geralt grunt and looked up to see him catch a fish to then lose it as it slipped his grasp and fell back in the water. It raced down the river towards you and, whilst bunching up your skirt in one hand, you managed to catch it with your net and hoisted it out of the water. “You’re getting sloppy, Geralt!” You teased as you flopped your dinner onto the riverbank, well away from the edge. “I’m not! It just… caught me by surprise.” He grumbled. Pressing your lips together, you tried your best not to laugh as you looked at him. Then a memory stirred in your head and it made you smile. “What, like that idiot who thought he had a harpy in his barn?” You replied, walking closer to Geralt and standing in the wider part of the river with him. As he took in your words, you could almost see the vision play in his mind as he tipped his head back and howled in laughter. “That poor bastard, I still can’t believe that he shat himself when that bat came flying out!” He carried on laughing, it was contagious and soon you were both cackling and snorting, the fish you were meant to catch were quickly swimming by.  
Suddenly you were both interrupted by a voice at the riverbank, “Oh will you two stop scaring the fish and please catch some dinner? You’re taking far too long!” Jaskier scolded before stomping off back towards your camp. The laughter died off, you and Geralt looked at each other, the witcher quickly taking note of the sadness that flicked in your face before you blanketed it with indifference, “You know, he’s been really miserable since we left that village.”  
“Indeed, even whilst we were still there, he was growing more annoying than usual.” Geralt glanced at you and flexed his jaw. “Have you two had a fight?”  
“What? No, not at all. We’ve been perfectly fine. But I have noticed that he’s been rather quiet recently and doesn’t seem to look at me properly… why do you think that is?” You looked over at Geralt, hoping his witcher senses may have picked up on something you hadn’t. He frowned for a moment before shaking his head, “No idea, maybe he’s just annoyed that his horse loves you more than him.” You grunted humorously at his words and found yourself staring at the small gap in the trees where Jaskier disappeared. You wanted to know what you had done wrong. Taking a deep breath, you gave your net to Geralt and climbed onto the riverbank; picking up the fish you had collected so far, you wrapped them in a blanket and headed back to camp. 

Nearing the camp, you could hear Jaskier cursing to himself and as you stepped into the clearing, you witnessed as he was directing his curses at the fire which wouldn’t seem to light. “Hello my love,” You cheerily called as you set the fish down by a log, “Would you like some help?”  
“No it’s fine… I can do it.” He muttered the last part as he willed the flame to grow. You watched him add another log- far too big for such a small flame- and wasn’t surprised when it flickered and died out completely. At that point Jaskier threw the flint to his side and buried his face in his hands, muttering curses under his breath. Sighing deeply, you picked up the discarded flint and walked over to him. “Come on grumpy clogs don’t give up yet! Here- start it up again.” You held the flint out to him and eventually he looked at where it sat in the palm of your hand. Then he glanced up at you, to which you gave him your best ‘Do as I say’ face. He sighed and took the flint, getting to work on starting the fire again.  
As the wood chippings began to burn up, you held Jaskier’s wrist before he placed a log on top. “Not that one my dear, get a smaller one.” He replaced the log in his hand and went to put it on. “At the side darling, remember? Next to the flame not on it.” You quietly reminded him, not wanting to sound like you were scolding him. He nodded, followed your instructions, and soon enough the fire was burning away and happily taking any logs you threw at it. “There, well done my love!” You praised glancing over your shoulder. He was sat on the fallen tree trunk and was holding his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees as he looked at you- his eyes were a mix of adoration and… was that disappointment? 

Heart beating quicker, you knelt in front of him and placed your hand on his, fingers stroking his wrist. “Oh my darling Jaskier, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing.” He snapped, moving his hands and leaning back against the log, thus removing your touch from him. He’d been doing this for days and now you’d had enough. “Julian Alfred Pankratz: you are a fucking liar and you need to stop.” The anger in your voice made him whip his head towards you, his mouth open slightly. You huffed and placed your hands on your hips as you straightened yourself on your knees, “You have been nothing but insufferable for several days now- impossibly quiet, practically refusing any intimacy with me and now you’re just being downright rude.” A tear was falling on your cheek which you were too angry to notice, but Jaskier did. He scrunched his face before leaning forward on his knees again and finding himself very close to you, “I’m not sorry. You want to know why? It’s because I want you, and I want you all to myself.” Your eyes widened and you stared at him, “What are you talking about?”  
He scoffed, “I mean the last few days you have been spending so much time with everyone else- healing injured villagers, telling the children stories, hunting with Geralt, even Pegasus got some alone time with you and now he loves you more than me!” The exasperated tone in his voice couldn’t hide the jealousy that was riddled in it. Placing your hands on the side of his thighs, you rubbed little circles on them with your thumbs as you whispered, “So you’ve been getting jealous of me spending time with others?”  
“Jealous? Me? No I don’t get jealous!” He gave a very poor fake laugh. “I just… miss spending time with you, alone.” You couldn’t stop the smile that was rapidly growing on your face, “Darling, that sounds like jealousy to me.” He looked at you, his gaze flicking to your smile and up to your eyes, and you noticed the slight blush that was appearing on his cheeks. “I guess… maybe I am a little jealous. I see you with everyone else- see how they quickly adore you- and it makes me feel a little left out.” His eyes dropped to the floor. “You’re not upset with me, are you?”  
“Oh my dear Jaskier,” You began, exhaling slowly and bringing one of your hands to cup his chin and lift his gaze to meet yours, “Not at all. How about we make a deal? You stop being a miserable little shit and then after dinner, we can go to the river and bathe together- just us. Does that sound good?” You eyed him intently to read his reaction. He smiled warmly at you and then nodded. Watching him lick his lips slightly, you held his face in your hands and pulled him up to you, placing your lips on his. You were conveying your love and devotion to him with the kiss: breathing him in, leaning closer to him as his arms came around your waist and pulled you closer. You parted his lips with your tongue as you silently told him he was the only love in your life; his tongue greeting yours like a long-lost soulmate, confessing that he would be song-less without you. His fingers played love ballads on your back as he clung to the fabric of your dress and you vowed to never let him go as your arms snaked around his neck and held him impossibly closer. 

Geralt quietly entered the clearing and smiled when he saw you two, relieved that Jaskier’s mood swing was over. He knew what had been upsetting the bard, but it wasn’t his place to tell you, he knew you’d work it out eventually.


End file.
